Czechoslovakia men's national ice hockey team
The Czechoslovak national men's ice hockey team was one of the world's premiere teams during the Soviet dominated international hockey era, often fighting Sweden for second place but sometimes beating the Soviets. Due to the split of the country Czechoslovakia into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, after 1992 the team was disbanded and replaced with the Czech and the Slovak national men's hockey teams. IIHF recognized Czech national men's hockey team as a successor of Czechoslovakia national ice hockey team and kept it in top Group, and Slovak national men's hockey team was demoted to Pool C. *First game: April 24, 1920, Antwerp: 15–0 *Last game: December 19, 1992, Moscow: 7–2 *Largest victory: **February 3, 1939, Basel: 24–0 ; **February 21, 1947, Prague: 24–0 ; **April 25, 1951, East Berlin: 27–3 **March 4, 1957, Moscow: 25-1 *Largest defeat: January 28, 1924, Chamonix: 30–0 Plane Crash On November 8, 1948, while on the way to an exhibition tour of the UK;the team's charter flight crashed into the English Channel of the coast of Dieppe, France killing six members of the team. The dead included Ladislav Troják who was posthumusly inducted into the Slovak Hall of Fame Marquee players *Jaroslav Drobootycheeks *Dominik Hašek *Ivan Hlinka *Jiří Holeček *Jan Hrdina *František Kaberle, Sr. *Karel Koželuh *Josef Maleček *Vladimír Martinec *Václav Nedomanský *Milan Nový *František Pospíšil *Jaroslav Pouzar *Vladimír Růžička *Anton Šťastný *Marián Šťastný *Peter Šťastný *Jan Suchý *František Tikal *Jaromír Jágr *Vladimír Dzurilla *Tomáš Kaberle Olympic Record * 1920 - Won bronze medal * 1924 - Finished in 6th place * 1928 - Finished in 7th place * 1932 - Did not participate * 1936 - Finished in 4th place * 1948 - Won silver medal * 1952 - Finished in 4th place * 1956 - Finished in 5th place * 1960 - Finished in 4th place * 1964 - Won bronze medal * 1968 - Won silver medal * 1972 - Won bronze medal * 1976 - Won silver medal * 1980 - Finished in 5th place * 1984 - Won silver medal * 1988 - Finished in 6th place * 1992 - Won bronze medal Canada Cup record *1976 - Finished in 2nd place *1981 - Finished in 3rd place *1984 - Finished in 5th place *1987 - Finished in 4th place *1991 - Finished in 6th place European Championship Record *1910 - 1914 Did not participate. See Bohemian national ice hockey team *1921 - Won silver medal *1922 - Won gold medal *1923 - Won bronze medal *1924 - Did not participate *1925 - Won gold medal *1926 - Won silver medal *1927 - Finished in 5th place *1929 - Won gold medal *1932 - Finished in 5th place World Championship Record *1930 - Finished tied in 6th place *1931 - Finished in 5th place *1933 - Won bronze medal *1934 - Finished in 5th place *1935 - Finished in 4th place *1937 - Finished in 6th place *1938 - Won bronze medal *1939 - Finished in 4th place *1947 - Won gold medal *1949 - Won gold medal *1950 - Did not participate *1951 - Did not participate *1953 - Finished in 4th place *1954 - Finished in 4th place *1955 - Won bronze medal *1957 - Won bronze medal *1958 - Finished in 4th place *1959 - Won bronze medal *1961 - Won silver medal *1962 - Did not participate *1963 - Won bronze medal *1965 - Won silver medal *1966 - Won silver medal *1967 - Finished in 4th place *1969 - Won bronze medal *1970 - Won bronze medal *1971 - Won silver medal *1972 - Won gold medal *1973 - Won bronze medal *1974 - Won silver medal *1975 - Won silver medal *1976 - Won gold medal *1977 - Won gold medal *1978 - Won silver medal *1979 - Won silver medal *1981 - Won bronze medal *1982 - Won silver medal *1983 - Won silver medal *1985 - Won gold medal *1986 - Finished in 5th place *1987 - Won bronze medal *1989 - Won bronze medal *1990 - Won bronze medal *1991 - Finished in 6th place *1992 - Won bronze medal Category:National teams